The Indescribable
by poo-bear96
Summary: This story is about a girl who is trying to find her way in the world as she is told the biggest secret of her life shes a vampire and matter of factly she finds love on that journey so lets see what happens when it all goes down the drain or worse?.....


The Indescribable… _Arghhh….I woke up as I usually do but I wasn't feeling well. I called my mom and she came up asking what was wrong, and I realized my mom is beautiful and she looked so young. Anyways I told her I wasn't feeling well and she said I would get better soon.. I don't know why but my mom is always right like she can tell me anything I'd believe it and she wouldn't be wrong.. I got dressed and headed downstairs where my mom .dad. sister, and brother standing their talking silently but it was if I could hear them if the were talking to me. I thought I was just crazy till my dad broke they silence "hey sweetie I heard you weren't feeling well, I said that but know I am feeling better just very cold. I heard him whisper something it wasn't clear but I think he said something about getting Todd here I wasn't thinking and I just said who is Todd and everyone looked at me, my brother Dean said yeah you know so we don't have to explain all that bull crap to yah my sister slapped him upside his head and said she doesn't know idiot I laughed and talk for the first time in like 5 minutes " I have to go to school we can talk about what I don't know later." I yelled " Bye Love You." As I walked away to the bus stop_ I couldn't help but think about what my family was talking about….who the hell is Todd & why did my dad need to talk to him after what I said, and I also wondered why could I hear them so closely from the top of the steps if they were far and was whispering.. I just put that to the side and was thinking about school I did all my homework but I was still worried when I got to the top of the hill their my friends stood and I said " Hey" which I seemed to stop the conversation Brandon had about his shoes he gave me a devilish glare but I ignored it but when we got on the bus I sat by myself today I was to busy thinking about the boy I had a crush on his name was Tony Keble I was knocked out my daze when my friend Ashley said "hey Orianthi snap out of your daze." I laughed and sighed you know me to well. She had ask me who I was thinking about, so I said you already know she said that is true ….Couple of minutes later I was in 2nd period with my friend Kimberly talking…Until someone Caught my Eye It was A New Kid at a this school. I don't know why everyone thinks are school is great I just think that its okay but is still very nice… Midnight Hall High School is a big place but, but never mind that. My head kept spinning as I felt a pull between us to me and him I didn't know his name so I was jus staring like a freak show until my friend said good bye too Tony and super hello to I laughed as I said "is that obvious." She shook her head and said "girl your screwed but then came in I said "you are too if you didn't do your homework" she laughed . I said I'm dead serious and she got real quiet I laughed…..Time went bye so fast by the time I knew I it was time to go home .O MY GOSH! Ash that's the new boy I've been telling you about…wow he's cute. I know so don't have any idea's he's mine. I got up and sat in a seat across from him. "Hi." was all I said and he didn't reply my cheeks felt hot so I knew I was blushing real hard so I decided to walk way. When I heard something so beautiful, Hi, my name is Stephen Hale." I sat next to him as I admired his eyes and spoke for the first time since I was looking like a freak. "Hi, my name is Orianthi Levy. Hey doesn't your name mean beautiful flower, I nodded. He said cool I got a friend who's a beautiful flower. I blushed at that he already thought of me as a friend. After that we were acting like we knew each other since we were 5 years old. I didn't even realize we were at my stop and we got of the bus and Ashley whispered he lives in our neighborhood too. I guess was my reply until something was slid into my hand a number and I looked and smiled at him. I hear your 1 of the smartest kids in school plus your Student body president you could be very handy. Wow someone did their research was my reply. I asked if he wanted to come in but he said as much as I want to come into your mansion of a home but im loaded with homework how bout another time I said sure and walked inside. Everyone was on the couch except for my dad and a man that looked like a model, he had curly hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Just like my family. I always wondered why I looked so different with my big brown eyes and my curly brown hair plus my toned skin. I said " I'm home and walked up stairs. After I finished my homework I went back downstairs feeling dizzy. The next think I new I was knocked out. I woke up the next morning in my bed it was Saturday so I didn't have to worry about school. I got up took a shower, brushed my teeth and combed my hair I threw on a cute red shirt with a black vest red skinnies and red &black heels. As I walked downstairs Happy 18th birthday was screamed at me I said thank you as the doorbell rung ill get it I yelled, and their stood that model looking man you must be Orianthi happy birthday I said thank you. I am Todd Weeker. I walked outside as he walked inside while I was walking I met into Stephen so we started talking he said you look beautiful I said what did you say even though I heard as if he was talking into my ear with a microphone. I said you look beautiful and I new I was blushing so hard and he said your pretty when you blush too I laughed and said your not to bad yourself. As we walked I couldn't control my self anymore as I crashed my lips into his as I kissed him he kissed me back which I was very happy about. When we stopped I said im so sorry until he kissed me back and said don't be. Well I guess I have to this properly Orianthi will you be my girlfriend I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said does that answer your question. He nodded as he walked me back home with our fingers interlocked as I kissed him goodnight. As I walked in I was greeted by my mom who said family meeting in 30 minutes so I went upstairs and took an 30 min shower and through on some clothes and walked downstairs it was very weird but my throat was burning real bad I got 3 cups of water and it still burned. I didn't even notice everyone calling me so I ran into the living room and said what's up as Dean said you're a pre-vamp everyone screamed shut up you id. What's a pre-vamp I asked…. Well it means your going to turn into a vampire like us and be immortal also you have to drink blood just not ant human blood plus you'll stop ageing when your 18 which you just turned so we will have to move around after you finish college then you go back to high school. Am I being PUNKED. No this is real sweetie was my dad's reply. Does your throat burn my sister asked. Well yeah I must be thirsty. Yeah thirsty for blood, after a few hours of explaining I had everything under control like I always new I was different or something. After all of the drama from the day before was pushed away out of my head I was normal again well to me, I really didn't care for it but it was interesting. I was thinking about my boyfriend as soon as I started I was interrupted by a buzz, and I knew I got a txt I looked and it said I have a surprise for you meet me at the park in 10 min I got up brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my hair. About 5 minutes later I was dressed in a blue tank-top with blue low cut shorts with some grayish blue boots. I walked to the park which is a block from my house. When I approached the bench someone grabbed my waist I turned to see that it was , Stephen. Hey I said as I kissed him on the cheek "Mornin beautiful" he said. Okay, so what's the big surprise?  
Well yesterday was your birthday and I didn't get to say happy birthday. So? I said , so happy birthday and I have a present for you, you don't have to I said. But I want to he replied with a stern voice. Okay I sighed as he pulled out a red long box. Open it he said, as I opened it there laid a 18 karat diamond necklace with matching earrings. I was bedazzled as I stood their with my mouth opened as he put the necklace around my neck. As I tried to find the words to speak, umm .a .you didn't ha..ve to, yes but I wanted to was all he said. I didn't know what else to do so I just kissed him and looked into his eyes he was really beautiful. All of a sudden we were kissing on the bench until I heard someone clear their throat. We broke the kiss as I looked up and saw Ashley and Britney laughing at us. Kiss anymore your faces would've been gone Stephen chuckled as I shot them a evil glare and calmly stated what the hell do you guys want. Well we wanted to say Happy Belated Birthday As they handed me charm bracelets I said thank you as they walked away. Finally I stated and whispered where were we as I kissed him softly over, and over again I could tell he was getting aggravated because of these small kisses so I just gave him what he wanted. A long hard but passionate kiss. As he walked me home he tripped on a rock and twisted his ankle after that he passed out I yelled out somebody help me but no one answered I called 911 


End file.
